The Dragon Warriors
by gyhardin
Summary: A DBGTStronghold (fantasy book by Melanie Rawn) crossover. Trunks, Goten & Marron were hurled to a different dimension, the one with dragons and sunrunners.
1. The Dreaded Red Button

The story is a crossover between Dragonball GT and Stronghold, a fantasy novel by Melanie Rawn. What happens if Marron accidentally push the red button in a time-dimensional vehicle that Bulma and Trunks had invented? Where will the contraption send them? Will they still be able to get back to their own dimension? What adventure awaits them in the next dimension? The story revolves around these questions.  
  
In this story, Trunks is 24 yrs. old; Goten=23; Marron=18; and Son Goku already became the Cosmic Guardian.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Ohayou, Bulma-san!" greeted Goten as he landed infront of Trunks' house when he saw Bulma getting into her car, probably heading for the Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Ohayou, Goten-chan! You're bright and early today! Are you and Trunks going somewhere?" asked Bulma as she started the car.  
  
Goten gave her a grimace and scratched his head, just like the way Gokou did when he was caught in an embarrassing situation.  
  
"Ano... not really. Trunks have been harassing me to get a look at the prototype that you both were working on. He won't spar with me unless I do so," he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
It had been months since Gokou was appointed as the Cosmic Guardian riding on top of Shen-Long's back. Peace had settled over the land and Goten was feeling a little restless with all the energy inside him with no outlet at all. Trunks and him had been sparring continuously since then to keep themselves on their feet. Who knows what menace would come along... It wouldn't do to catch them with their pants down, so to speak. But lately, Trunks had been running late on their sparring schedule and when he did come, he was too bushed to give him a good bout. Then suddenly two days ago, Trunks showed up ahead of schedule and just started pounding at him repeatedly. Caught unaware, he was slammed hard on the mountains by his punch.  
  
"What the—? Hey! What did you do that for?" he yelled as he picked himself off the ground. "You seem to be all pepped up today. What's going on?" Goten queried as he revved up to Super Saiyajin when he saw Trunks doing the same thing.  
  
They were moving so fast that their punches and feints could hardly be seen by the naked eye. One could only hear the impact and see bursts of energy of two objects hitting each other.  
  
"You'd better do your best today because we won't be sparring for a long, long time after this..." Trunks warned Goten as he gathered energy between his palms for a small Kame-hame-ha blast.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" inquired Goten as he readied himself for the same blast.  
  
Kaaa—Mee—Haaa—Meeeee——HAAAAA!!!!  
  
The question was ignored by both as they shouted and blasted each other. A full-blooded human would have been annihilated by the blast, but then, both of them are only of half human blood. Half of which belonged to their fathers, Son Goku and Vejiita, the last full-blooded Saiyajins, an alien warrior race. The two collapsed on the ground after the strenuous training.  
  
"Whew! That was great, Trunks!" Goten propped himself up on his elbows, and looked across Trunks with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I kind of missed it," admitted Trunks as he slowly got up.  
  
"So—what did you mean by not sparring for a long time?" Goten remembered his earlier question. He slung his arm around Trunks shoulders and tightened his hold on him.  
  
"Well… it's just that Mom and I were able to finish the prototype we've been working on and now we have to test it out… we don't know how long that would take?" he replied as he shrugged Goten's arm off his shoulders. Then he brightened up when an idea popped in his mind. "Hey! If you take a look at our project and help me out in its test drive, we might be able to finish it all up early and continue with our training," he suggested to Goten.  
  
"Hmmm… I don't know… I'll think about it first. What is it anyway?" Goten wondered.  
  
"Well, it's a time-dimensional dilation capsule… it's kind of hard to explain really. Why don't you come over to my place and see for yourself. It's much better if you see it while I explain how it works." Trunks said.   
  
BWAARRKK---  
  
"I'll think about it after I replenish my energies…Man! Am I hungry!!! Was that my stomach that just complained or was that yours?" he wondered. "Talk to you later, Trunks! I've got to go now. Okaasan might be wondering again where I've been. Thanks for the exercise, pal. See you on Thursday for another round, okay?" he waved as he was about to fly home.  
  
"Hey, Goten! If you want us to spar again, you'd better come over to my place on Wednesday and check out our new invention or there won't be any sparring at all." He threatened.  
  
Goten paused in midair and decided to take up Trunks offer. He didn't want them to miss out on their routine. It was the only way for him to relax after his time in the office. And besides, he knew that unlike him, Trunks could still train by himself using the gravity room.  
  
"Okay, okay…kuso! I'll be there on Wednesday. Jeesh, what a man has to do to get his exercise these days!" he complained as he flew home.   
  
-----------------  
  
"Hey, Goten! Wake up, kid!" Bulma was shaking his arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that." He replied peevishly when his mind was brought back to the present.  
  
"Why don't you just go to the Work Room. Trunks is waiting for you there. And by the way, you'd better be nice to Marron. She came over to work on her cooking lessons with Bra. She's improving but I don't recommend eating everything that she would set out for you. There are still some small amount of toxicity in her food." She winked at him and chuckled when she saw him winced at that thought. She motioned for him to get closer. "That's just between the two of us, okay? Don't tell her I said that," she whispered conspiratorily then drove out of their compound heading for the office.  
  
Inside the Work Room.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Trunks! Oi! What do we have here?" he greeted when he entered the room. He was astonished at the Trunk's invention. He circled around the machine in awe. It looked so much like a helicopter without propellers and it was really big. But the gadgets inside were totally radical! He could clearly see them since the thing was mostly made of fiberglass. There seemed to be an altimeter and the whatnots of a helicopter except when he looked closer, it didn't seem to measure the altitude but something else. He didn't know exactly what since he was not really familiar with gadgetry. He was only familiar with an altimeter because his sister-in-law, Videl, happened to point it out to him.  
  
"Tell me, what does this thing do?" he asked pointing at the altimeter look-alike.  
  
"Oh that. Well, that's the TDmeter. It would tell us when in time and which dimension we are likely to go," replied Trunks without looking up from his work. He was just doing some finishing touches on the machine. Just a few tightening here and there, and some double-check on some of the computerized gadgets inside it.  
  
"Glad you could make it. I'll be with you in a moment. Just don't touch anything, okay?" he cautioned as he dusted himself off.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Marron had slipped quietly inside the workroom when she got a glimpse of Goten going in. She found out from Bra, while they were cooking up a storm in the kitchen, that Bulma and her brother were working on a machine. Trunks and her were involved with each other three years ago but both admitted that it wouldn't work out and so parted ways. She was too jealous of the attention that her parents would bestow on him to make their relationship work. Whenever Trunks would visit her, most of the time, her dad and mom would drag him to a deserted valley and start sparring. When she broke up with him, she forced her dad to teach her martial arts. Her mom took over her training and was placed in a very strict regimen, thus in just a year of training, she learned how to manipulate her ki to not just levitate but also fly. Then her dad taught her to further manipulate her ki to create destructo discs that his father was noted for, although his destructo discs were way bigger than the ones that she could manage.  
  
Slinking her way inside the room, she hid herself behind a huge mainframe as she eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"So, what do you think?" grinned Trunks as he stood when he was done with his tinkering. "I know its huge but then again, just like any other machines that the Capsule Corporation does, this beauty can be encapsulated," admiring his contraption. "It's all done. We can test her out right now if you're up to it," looking at Goten with an eyebrow raised in challenge. "Mom and I aren't sure yet what things we will encounter during the test drive since we don't know what this beauty has in store for us. But it will definitely be an adventure."  
  
"I'm as ready as I can be! Just be sure that we get back before the day ends because I still want to spar with you as you promised. Now that I'm here, you'd better fulfill your side of the bargain," threatening Trunks with a raised fist and a flare of energy but with a smirk on his face.  
  
Both of them entered the TDV (Time-Dimensional Vehicle). Trunks was busy showing Goten how to operate the machine that they didn't notice Marron getting in behind them. Marron looked around with wide eyes. She marvelled at the machine being spacious despite of all the gadgetry inside, . Eyes alighting on that notorious red button that was the bane of all machines, Marron couldn't help being curious what it can do that she pressed it. Surprised at the sudden tremours around them, both Trunks and Goten turned around, just in time, to see Marron pressing her palm on the red button.  
  
"Darn it, Marron! Do you know what you just did? You just pressed the ignition key!!!" shouted Trunks looking alarmingly at the TDmeter. Since the meter hasn't been set to a particular time and dimension, the meter is running at random. The door slid shut, the whole glass paneling has been sealed by titanium metal and the countdown had already started. He saw the startled look of his mom through the screen when she entered the room to investigate the rumbling sound she heard.  
  
She just came back from the office to warn the kids not to test the TDV yet because she hadn't been able to install the mechanism that will allow the vehicle to get back to their original timeline and dimension. She neglected to tell her son about it. When she got back, she heard a rumbling sound coming from the workroom, giving her a very bad feeling about tremours. Looking in with horror, she saw them disappearing right before her eyes. Fearing the worst that could happen... knowing that without return console, the chances of the children coming back was next to zero.   
  
The last thing that Trunks saw through the screen was his mother crying out for them before he and his friends lost all consciousness.  
  
"Oh, Dende!" she wailed at her loss. "Please guard our children from harm. Oh please guide them back to us. I just hope that whenever and wherever the children may end up, they would survive." She prayed as the machie disappeared. She collapsed on the floor and screamed her loss. "NOOO...!!! TRUNKS...!!!!"  
  
Coming out of the gravity room, Vejiita felt three familiar ki's winked out of existence just as he was startled to hear his wife scream. He hurried to where his wife was and saw her slumped on the floor, crying out her grief. He slowly approached Bulma, snapped at her, "What is the matter with you, woman?!" but concern can be heard from his voice.  
  
Bulma looked behind her and saw her husband as he snapped at her. She suddenly stood up, rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "The children, Vejiita! Trunks, Goten and Maron! They're gone!!!" she sobbed heavily against his chest. "And it's all my fault!!!"  
  
He looked down at her in shock as he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened Bulma? I felt their ki disappear. What do you mean, it was your fault?" He gently asked her as he raised her chin up to make her look at him.  
  
"They used my invention. I neglected to inform Trunks that the return console wasn't installed yet. Trunks and I made a time-dimensional vehicle. They're gone, Vejiita. There is no way for them to get back to us. Oh kami, I'm so sorry!" she cried out her anguish.  
  
"Calm down, woman. It isn't the end yet. Trunks isn't just my son, he's also yours. If he helped you build the blasted thing, then he'll be able to find a way to come back. Except for Marron, those two are warriors. They are not helpless." Uncharacteristically, he kissed Bulma's forehead and tried to comfort her, reassure her. "He'll find a way back here," he whispered while staring blankly at the scorch marks where the TDV stood before it vanished.  
  
--to be continued.  



	2. A Flash from a Distance

A Dragonball GT and Stronghold (Sunrunner novel by Melanie Rawn) crossover.  
  
Stronghold year is 739. High Prince Rohan is 62 yrs. old; and High Princess Sioned=62.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
Rohan squinted into the Desert sky, watching his circling hawk when he saw a small flash of light on the horizon. Then his attention returned to his hawk when all at once the bird plummeted to the rough scrub of the Vere Hills. Rohan held his breath. A few moments later the hawk soared upward, a greentail clutched in her talons. She spiraled on a thermal, then swooped down to deposit the plumb bird neatly at his feet. When she balanced on his arm again, he whistled appreciatively; she replied with a grating coo of affection.  
  
"She's flirting with you again," Sioned observed.  
  
"I have that effect on ladies of taste and perception." He fed the hawk with a morsel of raw meat before turning back to Sioned with a question in his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Rohan? I heard your sudden intake of breath while watching the circling of your hawk. What did you see? I doubt it concerned that flirtatious bird of yours," Sioned pointed at his hawk with amusement then looked up at his face in concern.  
  
"I don't know but I saw a small flash of light on the horizon. It couldn't be the sun because the sun is behind us. I doubt it was a dragon because I didn't feel any of their presence," puzzled Rohan. "And you do know that I can always feel them approaching," he hurriedly added.  
  
"Let's go back to the castle," she unhooked the water skin from his belt, offered it to him and took a swig herself after he drank. "It was probably nothing to worry your head about," assured Sioned.  
  
"You may be right. Or perhaps I'm getting senile and jumping at every shadow I see," he grinned down at her.  
  
"Then what would that make me? I'm half a season your senior," she chuckled while hooking her arm through his.  
  
They walked back through the afternoon haze to Stronghold, entering by the grotto passage—a secret no longer. Sioned lingered by the waterfall to bathe her face and arms while Rohan returned his hawk to the mews. This autumn, her thirty-ninth in the Desert, was the hottest she could recall. She and Rohan had avoided summer completely this year by indulging in a lengthy journey through Syr before going up to Dragon's Rest for the Rialla. She'd shown him her childhood home of River Run, taken a side trip into the Catha Hills to investigate the dragons' winter lairs, and stopped in at High Kirat to visit her nephew Prince Kostas and his family.  
  
She settled on a mossy rock and hauled off her boots. Gasping with the shock as she plunged her feet into cool water, she looked up at Rohan seeing him still worrying at the flash of light that he saw in the Desert.  
  
"If you really want to know what it was, why don't you send out Daniv and let him investigate the whole thing." Sioned suggested stopping Rohan from worrying about that flash of light he saw in the Desert.  
  
"I'll do that," he agreed, "and I'm not sure why, but I have the strangest feeling that its very important for us to know what it was." Rohan approached and sat next to her. "Maybe I should also send Morwenna to investigate. It would not harm to have a faradhi handy if what I saw turns out to be the workings of diarmadh'im," he added.  
  
Having settled that issue, both of the High Prince and High Princess went back inside the Stronghold.  
  
As soon as they entered the keep, Rohan didn't waste anytime in calling for Daniv and Morwenna.  
  
From the urgent call of their prince, both squires, Daniv and Isriam, together with Morwenna hurriedly approached his and her graces. They were all wondering what's the commotion all about. They were thinking that maybe the keep is under attack or something to that effect. They were running too fast that they have to skid to a halt in front of Rohan and Sioned or they would have run past them. Their entrance was so comic that the two graces couldn't help but laugh at them. The three had such hurt look on their faces that the two royalties had to stop from laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry but if you people could just see yourselves, you would have laughed, too!" Rohan chortled.  
  
"Rohan! Stop it!" admonished Sioned. She turned to the three and apologized for her husband's behavior. "Really! You have to forgive Rohan. I guess old age is making him lose control of himself," she winked at the two squires and smirked at their Sunrunner.  
  
The two squires looked at each other and snickered while Morwenna's shoulders were trembling to keep herself from laughing out loud in front of Rohan. Then they suddenly remembered that their High Prince called them to an audience so they stood attention and waited for Rohan's command.  
  
"This may sound strange to you but I have seen a flash of light in the desert and I have a feeling that what I saw is somehow important to us. I need you to investigate it for me," he informed them. "I'm sorry Isriam but I want you to stay here and see to the comforts of an old man while Daniv and Morwenna with 15 soldiers to check it out for me." He apologized to Isriam when he saw the downcast look on his face. "Morwenna, I want you to go with them because in case it was the work of diarmadh'im, I want you to be there to counter it since you are well-versed on the Star Scroll."  
  
"As you wish, your grace." The three bowed and left them to attend to his command.  
  
Rohan shook his head at the formality that the three showed. "I guess that couldn't be helped. I commanded them, so I guess they feel that they should be formal with me." He sighed and took Sioned by the waist and snuggled in her hair.  
  
--to be continued.  



	3. In the Desert Heat

Other Stronghold characters appearing in this chapter: Daniv=18 yrs.; Isriam=18 yrs.; Morwenna=40.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Slowly he was gaining consciousness. He felt himself lying down on the floor but everything else was fuzzy. When he was totally wide awake, he picked himself up and looked about the place. He saw Goten and Marron just beginning to awaken. Like him, they also lost consciousness. Now that he has full control of all his faculties, he remembered what happened. He and Goten saw Marron pressing the ignition button, the door sliding shut and the TDmeter going haywire for it wasn't programmed to a particular destination. Because of the lightspeed centrifugal motion, he lost consciousness and the last thing he saw was his mother crying out his name. From the expression on Bulma's face, it seemed like she won't be seeing them anymore. And because of that, he was afraid of the reason behind his mother's expression. So it's time to check where and when the TDV brought them to.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" he asked them as they were dusting themselves out. At least he knew where and when they have to go back to. Unfortunately, when he checked the TDmeter, he discovered that the console that will enable them to get to their own timeline and dimension had not been installed. He turned around and looked at Goten in horror. He could see realization dawning in Goten's eyes as he stared at Marron and slowly advancing towards her almost shaking with rage. Trunks flew past Goten in a nanosecond and placed himself infront of Marron.  
  
"Now, now… there's no use crying over spilt milk. We're here already, wherever and whenever here may be." He turned to Marron and looking at her, he was reminded of what she did and would like nothing better than to pound her to dust for putting them in such a plight. He sighed heavily and straightened himself up and decided to keep his cool. It would not do any good to take out his anger on Marron. He knew that she is very close to her parents, this situation is going to be very hard on her. At least Goten and I had experienced being away from our parents for a long time unlike her. He looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry but it seems we have no way of getting back to our own dimension. Mother hasn't been able to install the console yet that will allow this machine to do just that and when you pressed the ignition key, it sealed our fate. The best that we can do now is stay together and investigate what's in store for us."   
  
His fingers were punching keys with lightning speed to find out if the whole system is still operational. However, when he tried to open the metal paneling that will enable them to see the world where they've landed, he discovered that it was not working. Somehow the rigors of their jaunt had overloaded the control for the titanium integument. I guess we have to look at this world the old way, he shrugged his shoulders and surrendered to the thought.  
  
"There is a malfunction in the control of the titanium seal. We won't be able to open the glass panels and see what's outside. So I suggest you two go out and see where we've landed? I'll stay right here to make sure that this contraption is not wholly broken. There's a chance, a slim one at that, but still a chance that I can make the 'return' console. It'll take me a long time to do it (with trial and error), moreover, we have to look for the parts needed to make one." He told them over his shoulders. "Oh and guys, I think we should all refrain from flying and using our powers here, unless it's a life-and-death situation. We don't know how the people in this dimension would take to our kind." He added as the two moved to the door.  
  
Goten touched the green button on the control panel by the door to slide it open. Marron is following him while apologizing profusely to the two of them. He just snorted in disgust.  
  
"Oh, please say you'll forgive me. I'm really, really sorry. I should have known better. I guess my curiosity got the best of me and before I knew it, I pressed the button already." She was tugging at Goten's shirt begging forgiveness.  
  
Being a man of a natural sunny disposition, he succumbed to Marron's pleading. They were only a few yards away from the door when he abruptly stopped and she bumped into him.  
  
"Nani---? Why did you stop?" complained Marron as she smacked onto his back and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Uhmm …. I think we should all get out of this machine and conceal it. I can see some people heading this way in the distance and their outfit looks like from out of the medieval period. I don't think we should let them see we have this machine. We're already dressed strange as it is but having this machine with us announces our being alien in this world." Goten went back inside to warn Trunks and then glared at Marron over his shoulder to emphasize that SHE needs to be very careful of what she says and how she acts.  
  
"You don't have to look at me that way! I'm not a child. I know we must be very careful since we're all strangers in this land," she sneered at him as he informed Trunks of the danger they are in.  
  
When Goten took a peek at the door, he saw the natives coming closer.  
  
"I think we really should get out right this instant because they're almost on top of us," Goten told them hurriedly as he got out of TDV.  
  
Trunks followed suit, immediately pressed the encapsulating button and caught the encapsulated vehicle as it transformed. Five minutes more and the strangers would have seen the machine and its transformation. That was really a very close call.  
  
Only when they were all outside did they notice that they were in the middle of a desert and the people dismounting looked like Arabs because of their outfit: turban-like head gears, facial coverings, swords and the like.  
  
"Good afternoon to you, strangers! I am Daniv, squire of High Prince Rohan of Stronghold, this is his Sunrunner Morwenna and the rest are armsmen." He gestured towards his companions. "Who are you and where did you come from?" he inquired without any preamble to them while looking them over with silent interest.  
  
"I am Trunks, this is Goten and Marron," being the eldest of the three, he spoke for them. "As to where we came from, we're from Satan City. I'm sure that you haven't heard of that place and you won't find it anywhere in your maps," he told Daniv mysteriously while looking at Morwenna with curiosity. This guy looks like a warrior but what's he doing tagging along an old woman with him? Trunks thought.  
  
"I see," Daniv replied. "How did you people end up here in the Desert?" he gave each of them a thorough glance but when he had a closer look at the girl, he caught his breath. Marron looked like Princess Meiglan when you was in her teens, with her pale blond hair, red lips, and perfect slender body but none of Meiglan's fragility. Besides her eyelashes are so thick and long that looking at her deep green eyes, one couldn't help but wonder what mystery is hiding underneath those lashes. This girl seemed like she can take care of herself and not afraid of anything.  
  
"That's the amazing thing. We don't know how we ended up here. It seemed we just landed in this place unknowingly," Goten blurted out the truth. Morwenna looked at him in askance.  
  
"How will you get back to your homeland?" Morwenna asked them.  
  
"We don't know if we will ever get back home." Trunks said truthfully. "I'm afraid we have to stay in this place while I figure out how we can go back to our city."  
  
"Morwenna, can you kindly inform the High Princess Sioned about our find. And ask her also if the keep is up to guests at this late of the day." Daniv requested while looking at Trunks wondering if his lavender-colored hair is for real.  
  
The two Saiyajins were so startled when they saw Morwenna widen her eyes and had the glazed look in them. They can almost see her ki being woven to a ray of sunlight. And both of them can slightly hear the thoughts being relayed through the sunlight.  
  
"Your grace, this is Morwenna. It seems that Rohan was right in sending us to investigate the flash he saw in the desert." She relayed to Sioned their findings.  
  
"What was it? Was it dangerous?" Sioned asked waiting for more report.  
  
"It's not a what, more like who. There are three young people at the exact place where the Prince saw his flash. They dress strangely and one of them have, (would you believe?), lavender-colored hair and it certainly looks natural. The young men are formidable. I can feel strong presence from the both of them and truth to tell, both are very good looking," Morwenna chuckled.  
  
As the two men listened on in the private conversation, they blushed beet-red when they heard Morwenna described them to this mysterious Sioned. They both tried to keep a poker face but Marron saw their faces redden for a split second. Since she hasn't gotten that far in her training, she could not tap into the conversation and so was not aware of what Morwenna was doing.  
  
"The one with the strange hair is just as tall as Daniv but the one with unkempt black hair is a head taller than the both of them," she continued. "But the young woman is enchanting, Daniv will attest to that. She has almost the same beauty as Meiglan but none of her frailty. She's also a formidable figure but unlike the men, her presence isn't as strong." She described the girl to Sioned. It's a conundrum for her to face three people with such mien.  
  
"Do you think they're diarmadh'im?" Sioned inquired.  
  
"Sorcerers? I'm not sure… but their presence feels like faradh'im if not a little more overwhelming than most," Morwenna said hesitatingly. "You'll find out for yourself when we get there in time for dinner. These people claim that they have no idea how they got here and assured us that where they come from is not shown in any of our maps. I have a feeling that they meant something more with that. Its like they're saying they're city is not in this world which is absolutely ludicrous. Oh I almost forgot, Daniv wants to know if you have enough room for three guests in the Stronghold," she added when she remembered the purpose of her sunrunning.  
  
Trunks huddled closer to Goten and Marron, talking about what they overheard in the conversation. He doesn't need to tell his two companions of the situation they're in. They agreed that as much as possible they will all try to be inconspicuous in showing their powers. From out of the private conversation they surmised that some people in this world are able to sense their presence. No, they are not sorcerers nor Sunrunners.... they are something else. Something more powerful than any of those two.  
  
When Morwenna's eyes blinked and refocused, she nodded to Daniv. Getting that signal from her, he invited the three to the Keep. "The High Prince and Princess will be honored if you grace their keep with your presence. His grace, Prince Rohan, was the one who detected your arrival. They would like to see you and hear about your travel to our Desert." Morwenna just raised her eyebrows from the flowery speech of Daniv. He looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Please lead the way. If our accepting the invitation will let us get out of this searing hot sands, then by all means, we're honored to accept your invitation." Trunks replied, speaking for the three of them. They would have preferred to fly to the Keep since it would take a lot less time than riding a horse but then again, they have to refrain from showing their abilities to these people.  
  
Daniv offered Marron a ride in his horse, let Goten ride with Morwenna and Trunks with one of the slight-framed soldiers. Having settled on the saddle, they all backtracked and headed back to Stronghold.  
  
--to be continued.  



	4. Strange Guests

CHAPTER 4  
  
As soon as Sioned regained her focus, Rohan hurried to her side and asked her what his squire found in the desert.  
  
"So?" he inquired impatiently. "What did they find in the desert? Was it something that a diarmadh'im did? Was it dangerous? How are Daniv and Morwenna doing?"  
  
"Hold on, Rohan! One question at a time," Sioned put her hands out to hold him off. "Daniv and Morwenna are fine. It wasn't any of diarmadh'im's doing at all. And it's not an It, but rather they. There are three young people at the place where you saw the flash. Two men and a woman. Morwenna said that these people wear strange clothing and one of them have lavender-colored hair while the girl looks like Meiglan. She's not sure if they're sorcerers but she feels they're more like Sunrunners. She's not certain if any of them is dangerous. Daniv invited them over for dinner so we may see them firsthand." She filled him in with her conversation with Morwenna.  
  
"Good thinking on the part of Daniv. Inviting them over, we'll be able to measure them all up." He nodded in approval.  
  
"The oddest thing about them, as what Morwenna told me, was that she can't really pinpoint any of their colors except for the brightest gold she'd ever seen in any Sunrunner's color. The girl's distinct color is a bright pinkish gold," she told him with a frown. "Why is it that most of their distinct color is gold? I seldom encounter a Sunrunner with such color. Well, maybe you and Pol but yours aren't that bright. No offense intended," she placated Rohan.  
  
"None taken. I trust your Sunrunning ways. If you say it's a rare thing, then I believe you." He said absently, obviously in deep thoughts. He was startled out of his contemplation when he heard the commotion outside.  
  
Sioned raced to the window, forgetting her blistered feet and her age of sixty-two winters, with Rohan following right behind her at a more sedate pace. They saw Daniv's horse entering the gate with a blonde girl infront of him. When Sioned saw what the girl was wearing, she was appalled. The girl, Marron, was wearing a very short skirt. So short that it bared her legs and thighs. The only consolation was that the girl was trying to cover her bare skin with her hands unsuccessfully. The next horse that got in was Morwenna's. Rohan saw a mop of spiky black hair and a young man's clean face. The man is a little tanned but even through the loose clothing he had on him, it can't hide the strong build of his body. This man is a warrior, thought Rohan upon seeing him. The next horse with two passenger on it was something of a surprise. The young man is like the other one, a bit tanned and of strong body — clearly also a warrior — but have short lavender-colored hair. Even through the distance, both royalties can feel their strong presence.  
  
When they dismounted, the three gathered together in support of each other. What both royalties and the rest of the kingdom saw were three very beautiful people if a little worse for wear. From their rigid stance, Rohan can tell that they were expecting a fight and ready to handle it. A perfectly natural reaction since most of the guards had their swords drawn as soon as they got off the horses. When he saw the way those three held themselves, he surmised that the girl was also a warrior however dainty she looked.  
  
"What can they do against swords?" puzzled Sioned.  
  
"I don't know but it seems like that fact doesn't frighten them, just wary." Rohan observed. He sighed and decided to get this thing over with. "My people, please put your swords away. These children are my guests," he announced to the public.  
  
Having heard this, the people heaved a heavy sigh and relaxed. Most just discovered that they had been holding their breath when they saw the strangers coming in. The guards sheathed their swords and the Sunrunners relaxed.  
  
Both Sioned and Rohan suddenly turned around when they heard a loud gasp behind them. Camigwen just had a brief glance at their three guests and the vision simply took her breath away.  
  
"Enchanting, aren't they, Jeni?" Rohan chuckled at Camigwen's reaction. She just nodded her head, too stunned to utter a single word. "Why don't you come with us so we can formally welcome these strangers?" Sioned invited her to join them in meeting the handsome black-haired man.  
  
All three went down to the hall and waited for the new arrivals.  
  
As the door opened, Daniv and Morwenna came in with Trunks, Goten and Marron trailing behind them, looking about the room and marveling at the grandeur of Stronghold.  
  
It was even more remarkable to see these young people face-to-face. What looked like unkempt black hair in the distance looked perfectly natural in close quarters and they just discovered the black-haired man is quite tall indeed. Both men were clean-shaven and absolutely handsome. The girl was petite but not frail and very pretty. Rohan was not prepared for Sioned's reaction to them. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she was almost bawled over by Trunks' and Goten's power. Morwenna was right. The men's colors were the brightest gold she had ever seen. In fact, so bright that she was almost blinded by their brilliance. It was confounding to see both men suddenly look at her and raised their brows in question, as if they felt her touch and knew it came from her alone. She avoided their eyes and turned her attention to the girl. The girl was all soft colors; the most distinct is pinkish gold.  
  
Who are these people? Sioned wondered.  
  
Morwenna joined the royalties and allowed Daniv to introduce the three to their graces.  
  
"Your grace, may I present to you Trunks," he pointed to the man with strange hair. "This is Goten," he pointed to the tall man with black hair. "And this beautiful young lady is Marron," he took her hand and tugged her closer to his grace, Rohan. "I'd like you all to meet their graces, High Prince Rohan and High Princess Sioned."  
  
"Your majesties, I am Trunks of Satan City. I am 24 years old." He curtsied gracefully, aware of how to treat royalties being a son of a prince himself. "We are honored indeed to be in your presence. We apologize for intruding at this late in the day."  
  
Goten bowed and followed Trunks, "Your majesties, I am Goten of Satan City as well and I am 23 years old." Then he bowed lower when he turned his attention to Camigwen, "My lady, I have not had the pleasure of knowing your name. If it's not too inconvenient, may I know your name?"  
  
Camigwen was too flustered to respond at once so Sioned rescued her. "Goten, this is Lady Camigwen of Castle Crag and she's 19 years old." She gave Jeni an amused look when Goten took her hand and kissed the back of it in such a gallant gesture. Quite surprising to see Goten in such a gallant manner, in fact, it's really out of his character. But then he just saw a play last week entitled "Camelot" that the girl he was courting with put him through. Seeing that the whole ambience of this dimension is that of the medieval period, and that he's standing right before an enchanting creature, it seemed fitting to borrow some of the words and emulate the characters of the play.  
  
Then it's the girl's turn, "I am Marron, your Majesties. I am eighteen years old and not related at all to these guys, but like them, I, too, came from Satan City." She declared while glaring at the two. "You must forgive Goten, Camigwen. He's just like that when confronted with a very beautiful lady." She smirked at Goten while he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Trunks is a natural since he's the son of the Prince of Vejiitasei. Both of them are Saiyajins while I'm just a plain Earthling." She told the natives the truth while oblivious to the glares of the two Saiyajins.  
  
When the two started glaring at Marron, Sioned felt a sudden burst of energy from them. She was even more astounded when both of them turned to her.  
  
"We are both honored to make your acquaintance. You are a powerful woman, your majesty. You have a very strong ki, even stronger than that of his majesty." Trunks told them.  
  
The two royalties just looked at each other while Camigwen, Daniv and Morwenna gaped at them.  
  
Seeing that the no-longer strangers have nothing more to say, they all shook themselves up. "Thank you, Trunks, for the compliment. You all took us by surprise. You can just call me Sioned and he's Rohan. We'd like you to be as comfortable as you can be so let's skip the formalities, okay?" She smiled sweetly at them. "But if you'd like to be formal, please use 'your grace' instead of 'your majesty'. 'Majesty' is too much. We don't like Rohan to get an idea." She chuckled while jabbing Rohan's ribs with her left elbow.  
  
"As you wish, dear grace." Goten bowed low and did the same thing to Sioned's hand like what he did to Camigwen's.  
  
Morwenna was amused by the display. It seemed this Goten will compete with the korrus Kazander at flatteries.  
  
"Welcome to Stronghold!" Rohan declared. "Daniv, please call Isriam and tell him to bring our guests to their rooms."  
  
"At once, Rohan." Daniv hurriedly left the hall and searched for Isriam. When he found him, he started telling him of the girl he brought with him from the desert leaving out the fact of the two men who accompanied them. Isriam was doubtful but since he was ordered to bring guests to their rooms, he thought that somehow, there's an ounce of truth to what Daniv told him. He hurried to the hall and was totally taken aback at what he saw. Daniv was right, she is beautiful but her expression looked like a thundercloud. The men she was with looked the same. He's more impressed with the men. Just like Rohan, he thought that they must be warriors, even the girl looked like one. Rohan, Sioned, Camigwen and Morwenna were no longer around. Only the three were left behind awaiting his arrival. He can almost hear their bickering.  
  
"What's gotten into you that you blurted things out!?" Trunks snapped at Marron who winced at the sharpness of his tone.  
  
"I didn't say anything wrong. I just told them the truth. Why? Did I tell them that you two are the next most powerful in our world after Vejiita-san and Gohan-san? Did I tell them we can fly or manipulate energies? NO!!! I didn't. I just told them the basics. Besides, I doubt they know about Saiyans or Earthlings for that matter." She replied putting her hands on her hips to stress her point.  
  
Maybe he heard her wrong. She couldn't possibly have said that they can fly or powerful people in the world. That would be ridiculous. Only dragons and birds can fly. Humans don't fly or do they? Now, Isriam is entirely confused.  
  
"Marron! Someone might hear you!" Goten warned her. But when he saw Isriam standing near the foot of the stairs and saw his facial expression, he knew his warning was uttered too late. "You and your big mouth, Marron. Someone did hear you and here he comes." He pointed to Isriam.  
  
"Good evening to you. I am Isriam of Einar, another squire of High Prince Rohan. I am here to show you to your room so you can freshen up for dinner. Dinner will be served in two hours' time." He informed the three while leading the way up the stairs to their rooms. He's head was so full of questions but afraid to ask them. One thing he was sure, though, Marron may be very beautiful but she's certainly a loudmouth from what he had heard of their conversation. He guessed that she was not a person to be trusted with a secret.  
  
Goten looked at him and guessed what he had in mind. "Go ahead and ask us. I guess you heard what Marron said awhile ago, huh?" he inquired.  
  
He just nodded, tongue-tied and afraid that he might offend these two formidable men. "Is what she said true? Can you really fly?" he blurted out, no longer able to stop himself from asking that question.  
  
Trunks groaned and sighed in defeat. "Yes. We can fly, been doing it since we were children except for Marron. She just learned it two years ago. I hope you're not like her who can't keep her mouth shut." He stared at him. I guess we do need someone who knows all about us that we can trust so if we blunder, someone will be able to explain. It's going to be hard refraining ourselves from flying since we've been doing it since we were kids. It had become instinctive already, Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"No, I'm not like her. I can keep a secret. You have my word on that..." Isriam assured them. "Uhhmm... since there isn't anybody around, can you show me?" He asked, eager to see them fly and prove their claim.  
  
He was totally caught off guard when Goten just jumped from the top of the stairs. He would have screamed if he hadn't seen Goten stop in midair. He was just floating, ten feet from the ground. Then he flew down and flew back up to where they were. Then all three were floating a few feet from the ground and flew in circles above him. They flew for about 5 minutes before they decided he had enough and so settled back on the ground.  
  
Isriam was dumbfounded and could hardly believe what he just saw. "Are you people also warriors?" He inquired. "You look like you are from the way you people carry yourselves," he hurriedly added.  
  
"Yes, we are." Trunks told him. "In fact, in our world, we were part of the group called the Z Warriors. Oh and one other thing, we're not from your world. We're from another dimension. We're stranded here because our machine was not equipped with a 'return' console. Thus, the strange outfit and powers," he added. "Can we trust you not to tell anyone about us?"   
  
Isriam took a big gulp and nodded vigorously, "You can trust me. And besides, even if I tell someone about this, I doubt they'll believe me." Isriam assured them as they reached one of the rooms assigned to them. They let Marron take the first room. "We noticed that you didn't bring any change of clothes so I'll just ask one of the maids to send some that will fit you." He informed her.  
  
The next room was chosen by Goten and then Trunks took the last. Just like Marron, Isriam told them that he'll send someone up to bring them some clothes. He will wait for them down the hall after two hours and lead them to the dining room.  
  
Trunks and Marron were in a dilemma for they were used to the luxury that technology had furnished them. Goten didn't have any problem at all because at the mountains where he grew up, he was used to accommodations worse than this. Instead of fumbling around, both Trunks and Marron asked the maids who brought the clothes to show them how to use the thingamajigs (for the lack of better term). It didn't take long for Trunks and Goten to get ready. They went out of their rooms, met in the hallway, decided to go down the hall and wait for Marron and Isriam to arrive.  
  
Looking about the room, Goten noticed that no one was around. "Uh... Trunks, I don't see anyone around yet. Are you up for some sparring to while the time away? Besides, we always know when someone arrives so we'll have ample warning." He asked eager to do some round of warm-up before meal.  
  
"Sure but no kame-hame-ha and we'd better be careful that we don't destroy the whole place. Let's just sweat out a bit for thirty minutes and that's it. I don't want anyone catching us in the act while we're too busy with sparring." Trunks warned him but willing to get into some action even for a short while.  
  
Unknown to the two warriors, Myrdal was already in the hall but hidden in an aperture. Being the Commander of Stronghold guard, she wanted to see the strangers when they're by themselves. But now she wished she hadn't seen them. What she's seeing right now made her gawk and feel a little faint. Goten and Trunks were punching, feinting and attacking at a speed that her eyes couldn't follow. They were so fast that Myrdal only saw them when their punches connect. But the thing that betrayed her position was when they started sparring on thin air — definitely flying — and she saw this, she couldn't help herself but gasp out loud and take a step back that she fell flat on her bottom. She almost fainted when the two suddenly appeared in front of her with horrified expression on their faces.  
  
When Goten and Trunks heard a gasp and something falling, they immediately went to the place where they heard it happening. They were completely taken aback when they saw that source of the noise was an old lady. An old lady on the verge of fainting. They were so worried that the woman is having a cardiac arrest that Trunks picked her up while Goten was fanning her face to give her some air.  
  
"Obaasan, please don't die. We're so sorry for scaring you. We didn't know that you were here." Goten said to her while fanning her with his hand.  
  
Trunks looked at him in disgust for blurting out the truth. He was thinking that maybe they can make it appear that the old lady was just seeing things. However, since Goten already apologized, making it appear that they really did something out of the ordinary, that idea just went up in smoke.  
  
"Obaasan, are you alright?" he asked Myrdal when she had gotten back her cool.  
  
Looking at the boys, she couldn't help but chuckle at their expression. "You boys just took this old bag of bones by surprise. And no, I'm not going to die yet. I'm too young to die anyway." She laughed harder when they snorted at her in incredulity. With their help, she stood and dusted herself up. "Sorry about that, I'm not usually faint-hearted." She gave them a broad grin. "By the way, I am Myrdal. Cousin of High Prince Rohan and the Commander of this keep's guards. And you are?" She held out her hand to Trunks. The man with strange hair color.  
  
"I am Trunks. Pleased to meet ya!" He grinned back at her for the spunk that she showed them.  
  
"And I am Goten. Pleased to meet ya, Obaasan!" He shook her hand when she turned to him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too, boys!" She smirked at them. "Hold on, what is this obaasan I keep hearing from you two?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Obaasan in our language means grandmother. But please don't be offended. It was uttered with a highest regard to you," Goten explained as he and Trunks bowed low to her.  
  
"Well, well... such respectful children you two are." She snorted at them when she saw them scratching their heads abashed. "Don't worry about me. It seemed you people were trying to keep your powers a secret, and from what I have seen, they are immense indeed! It would do no good if the rest of the people here find out about them. Besides, the faradh'im and the diarmadh'im will be absolutely jealous. I surmise that what I have seen is just the tail of a dragon," she queried.  
  
Both nodded but there's a quizzical expression on their faces. "Ano--- what are faradh'im and diarmadh'im? We had heard of them saying those words but we don't know what they mean." Trunks asked her.  
  
"Oh, faradhi or faradh'im are Sunrunners in the Old Language while diarmadhi or diarmadh'im, also in the Old Tongue, are Sorcerers." She explained but when she saw their blank looks, she clarified further. "Sunrunners are people who can weave themselves with sunlight or moonlight. Out of these weavings, they can create fire and talk to other Sunrunners in the distance. Sorcerers are those people who use starlight in their weavings, and they can create illusions and sometimes shapeshift. Same as Sunrunners, they can also communicate with others like them from a distance."  
  
"How would one know if the person is faradhi or diarmadhi?" Goten probed deeper.  
  
"Simple, Sunrunners have very low tolerance of water crossings while Sorcerers don't." Myrdal said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Am I the only one who knows about your powers? Does the girl have the same powers?" she asked them in concern. Not wanting someone else to know their abilities.  
  
"No, there are two of you. The other one is Isriam. The girl with us happened to blurt out what we are capable of, thinking we were alone. Unfortunately, we weren't because Isriam was there by the foot of the stairs all agape." Trunks snorted at their carelessness. "Marron can fly and fight, but does not have the same powers as we do," He told her.  
  
"I'm glad to know that Isriam is the other person who knew the truth. He's a very discreet young man. You can depend on him to keep all of your secrets to himself. The same with me, you can place your trust on me." Myrdal assured them as they heard Isriam entering the hall and Marron coming down the stairs.  
  
"But I'd like to have the chance to see the full splendor of your powers one of these days. I might manage to find a place where you can spar at full strength with no one around, just me and Isriam. I'm sure that he would like to see you three fight." She chuckled at the idea. "Well, that's that. Why don't we all go to the dining room and have our dinner. We don't want to keep our graces waiting now, would we?" She laughed out loud at the comical expressions that the four exhibited. She can hardly wait for the day she can see them fight.  
  
--to be continued.  



	5. Dragons Landing

CHAPTER 5  
  
It had been a week already since the three arrived in this dimension. Their days had been filled with meeting people across the land. They became a novelty. Sunrunners all over the land would travel to Stronghold just to see for themselves the truth behind what Sioned and Morwenna said about them. Andry, the Lord of Goddess Keep, sent Evarin to be his eyes and ears regarding these strangers.  
  
The only consolation the three got was when Myrdal and Isriam would steal them away to a private place where they could relax and be themselves. The place that Myrdal showed them, as the most secret part of the keep, was still not big enough for them to rev up to full throttle. The first time that she led them to this place, she insisted on seeing their full powers. However, she relented when they warned her that if they use their full powers, then the whole place would be totally destroyed. They cannot even turn to Super Saiyan because the energies released will be too much to be contained in such a small area. They were willing to spar and fly around so Isriam and Myrdal can see their speed and maneuvers. Even Marron gave them much awe from the way she moved and defended against the two.  
  
For five days, since then, they had been sparring at the Battle Room (they've come to name the place). The three took turns in teaching Isriam some moves that will allow him to defend himself without a use of any weapon while Myrdal was just a spectator. Even though she had seen them fight and fly at the same time, the novelty never wore off.  
  
"Hold it! I'm bushed.... Give me a few minutes to rest," Isriam panted. He had asked Trunks to teach him the moves. If only to be able to defend himself barehanded. On the second day when they started sparring, Goten illustrated how useless their weapons were against them. Myrdal and Isriam attacked him with both sword and arrows but in just a matter of second; he disarmed them both and disintegrated their weapons into thin air. From this demonstration, both natives were thankful that the three were their friends.  
  
"You're doing fine, Isriam... You just need to refine your moves. You may never achieve our speed nor fly but you will doubtless be able to defend yourself barehanded." Trunks nodded approvingly at his progress and called out for rest.  
  
After a few minutes of rest, Myrdal stood up and approached the four. "You've taught Isriam something to his advantage, but today you three would need to learn how to use the sword. There will be people at the coming Rialla who will challenge you to a sword fight and you simply cannot turn them down. And with a sword, you don't have to depend on your powers and you won't slip up. No one will discover your true capabilities," Myrdal counseled them.  
  
"You don't have to teach Trunks how to use a sword," Marron said cryptically.  
  
"Why not? It will be to his advantage?" Isriam inquired puzzled.  
  
"Because he's already good with a sword. In fact, he knew how to handle a sword since he was just a kid. He can even sheathe and unsheathe his sword without looking at it." Goten told them a matter-of-factly.  
  
Trunks just scowled at them for saying something that he had been hiding. His was the sword that Tabion gave him when he was just a kid. He had been practicing constantly since then. Unfortunately, the day they entered the TDV, it was the day he left it in his room.  
  
"We'll just see about that," Myrdal said. "Isriam give him your sword. I want to see how good he is."  
  
Isriam handed his sword to Trunks hilt first and then backed away from them. Myrdal had a reputation of being one of the greatest swordswoman in the land. She is, even now in her old age, a sight to behold with a sword.  
  
"En guarde!" yelled Myrdal as she started slashing at Trunks. However, no matter how fast she changed her tactics, she couldn't find an opening. Trunks managed to parry her every stroke with a swiftness that was totally inhuman. And when he started attacking her, Myrdal could not keep up with his speed. It seemed he could always find an opening on her attacks. All along she thought she had covered everything and didn't give him any opening at all but she had felt the blunt side of the Trunks' sword every now and then, telling her otherwise. If it had been a real fight, she would have been dead for the hundredth time.  
  
"Enough!" panted Myrdal. "I concede! Marron and Goten weren't kidding when they said you were good with a sword." She yielded to Trunks' adeptness with a sword. Shaking her head, she went back to her seat and slowly lowered her body down. She was sure that she would be black and blue with bruises tomorrow. How will I explain this to Rohan if he sees me in this condition? She asked herself formulating some excuses to tell Rohan on the event that he notices her bruises. "Isriam and Trunks, you'd better teach Goten and Marron the way of the sword." She told them, suddenly feeling her age.  
  
Trunks was paired with Goten while Isriam was with Marron. At first, Goten and Trunks were moving at a slow pace but when Goten had the hang of it; they started moving at top speed. Both Isriam and Marron stopped at what they were doing and just watched them all agape. When the two started parrying in earnest, Myrdal abruptly stood up, forgetting the condition her body was in. Goten was a fast learner. He knew how to parry because of his adeptness with the use of his father's magic bo and so all he needed was to get the hang of the feel of a sword in his hand. The two were a sight to see. If the High Prince and Princess see this, they would stand gawking at them too, just like what the three onlookers were doing.  
  
Myrdal shook herself out of the hypnotic trance the two Saiyajins created and snapped at Isriam. "Isriam! Marron! Stop gawking and start moving! We haven't got all day. The Rialla will commence in a week's time and two days from now you will be leaving for Dragon's Rest." She informed them then heaved a sigh remembering the last Rialla she'd been to. Being a Commander of the guards, she had to stay behind to secure the keep.  
  
After an hour of sword practice, Marron had become quite proficient at it. She may not be as good as Goten and Trunks; just as well, she can make do on her own. Both Isriam and her were panting when they were done with training. He was glad that she proved herself to be a good student. She gave him a run for his money, so to speak.  
  
"Okay people, let's pack up and go back to the crowd. Rohan and the rest of the world must have been wondering where you have gone to." She chuckled thinking of how the High Prince would regard these young people.  
  
"Yes, please. Jeni might be worried of me already. I promised to help her gather some flowers in the garden." Marron said while taking a peek at Goten to watch his reaction at the mention of Camigwen's name. If she was expecting some blush from him, well, she was disappointed to see that he didn't react at all.  
  
Unknown to her, Jeni's name created a phenomenal reaction in Goten's heart, body and mind. He felt his heart skip a beat, the blood rushing through his veins and an image of her beauty and colors sprang in his mind. Of course, he was able to keep a poker face and so no one was able to discover how he really felt for the girl, not even Trunks. There were times when he was appalled at the way the maids in the Keep throw themselves at Trunks and him. Naturally, he couldn't offend them by running away from any one of them. The only way he can slip away from them is to tell them that he'll take a rain check and see them later which he never did.  
  
As for Trunks, he had a simple way of discouraging the women at Stronghold. If the Saiyajins ever entertain any one of those ladies, they will be in for a hard time with the men. What he did was just to pass by them as if they never existed at all. This tactic had thoroughly disconcerted the ladies. They were so piqued at his treatment that they started a rumor saying that he fancied men rather than women. Of course, being untrue, he simply disregarded the rumor and went on his way. The men at Stronghold had dismissed that scuttlebutt because they had seen him ignore the advances of a young man who fancied men. The maids were hoping that he would show them how false the rumor was by engaging with one or two of them. Somehow, he inherited that trait from his Saiyajin prince of a father.  
  
When Rohan, Sioned, Myrdal and the two squires got wind of the rumor, they had the laugh of the century. Sioned, Myrdal and Morwenna were having fun seeing the maids being ignored by the two men. And Sioned's respect for them had raised a notch because of that. Her son, Pol, had never ignored any of those maids' advances. Unlike their guests, somehow, Pol welcomed those advances. The ways these young men thwart the women's advances were very fascinating to witness.  
  
When Myrdal, Isriam, Trunks, Goten and Marron returned to the hall, they were bewildered by the excitement that Daniv and Camigwen showed when they passed by them running to the terrace. Curiosity got the best of them and so they followed the two. As soon as they arrived at the terrace, they saw Rohan and Sioned already there. Rohan was looking up at the sky expecting something to show up.  
  
Their three guests were surprised when, all of a sudden, Myrdal snorted at the High Prince's expression. Marron could no longer take the suspense, "What is it, Obaasan? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No dear. You just wait and you'll find out about it in a short while," Myrdal told her while looking up at the sky. "Do you know that Rohan is not only the High Prince but also the Dragon Prince?" She asked them as she turned her attention back to them.  
  
Goten shook his head, "No."  
  
"You are about to discover the reason behind the name." Myrdal said cryptically.  
  
Suddenly there were trumpeting that announced the dragons' arrival. Their sounds echoed and shuddered through the room, rattling the chandeliers. The three were totally taken aback when they saw the dragons in their magnificence. The dragon they had seen on Earth was only Shen-Long. But he was a Japanese dragon unlike these; they were truly those dragons described in fairy tales. They were truly majestic. Their colors were of vivid silver, gold, red, blue, yellow, green, violet and black.  
  
"That's why he was called the Dragon Prince. Because he can always feel and tell when they are coming and where they will land," Myrdal informed them. "Most offspring of Prince Zehava have this ability. His son, Pol, is also an azhrei and so is Tobin, his sister. It is a sight to see having all of Zehava's descendants in the same room, dropping everything at the same time and turning their heads in one direction. There's no doubt that that's where the dragons will come from," she chuckled at their astonishment."  
  
Unlike the Sunrunners, they don't need to weave their aura with sunlight. The Saiyajins can see the aural colors of the dragons. And the one thing they would like nothing better to do was to fly with them. The dragons may only be as large as Shen-Long's head but still they were all splendid.  
  
"Sioned, look!" Exclaimed Rohan as he pointed at a huge sire with blue-gray hide marked by the fewest battle scars of any sire there-sign of his supremacy-and rippled with the strength of massive muscles. "That is Pol's dragon, Azhdeen!" The dragon was gorgeous and he knew it so that when he landed, he did it on his hind legs and spread his wings to show their silver undersides.  
  
"Marron, Goten, Trunks!" Sioned called out to them to come closer. She motioned for them to stand right beside them; "I'd like you children to see the most dazzling sight you'll ever see in the land. Whence you came from, have you seen dragons at all?" She asked them while looking at the dragons playing by the lake.  
  
"Not really," admitted Trunks. "We do have something similar; just a lot bigger than they. In fact, the size of these dragons was just as large as Shen-Long's head." Goten uttered while remembering the day they had last seen him.  
  
"Shen-Long?" Rohan asked when he heard what Trunks just said. He could not believe there's another dragon that was bigger than Azhdeen.  
  
"Oh yes! Shen-Long was our cosmic dragon. There was only one of him. He is the oldest, wisest, most magical, and last of the dragons of our land." Marron told them truthfully. "He was not as grand as your dragons, though. He didn't even have wings but he sure can fly. And he was so enormous that he literally filled up the whole sky. But he's gone now. He became the cosmic dragon, forever roaming the universe and he took Goten's father with him. Son Gokou became the cosmic guardian and left the world riding on Shen-Long's back." She said wistfully.  
  
While the rest of the people were unaware of it, Camigwen saw Goten wince at the mention of his father. His eyes looked so sad that she wished she could do something to comfort him. But that expression in his eyes lasted only for a minute before he looked at Marron and started glaring at her. If looks could kill, then Marron would have been dead by now. She wondered how great his father was, as a warrior, that he was made into a cosmic guardian. She didn't exactly know what that title entailed but somehow she had the feeling that it was the highest honor that could be bestowed on a warrior.  
  
"Here, give me a piece of paper and a pen and I will draw Shen-Long's likeness," continued Marron totally oblivious at Goten and Trunks' dagger looks. Daniv hurriedly went back to his room to get a paper and pen. When he got back, he was almost out of breath as he handed the writing materials to Marron.  
  
Marron leaned on the terrace and started drawing in earnest. She was so fervid that her tongue stuck out at the left side of her mouth and her brows were drawn together. When she was done with the sketch, she handed it to Rohan with a flourish. "There! That was what Shen-Long looked like."  
  
Rohan took a look at the drawing and saw that indeed the dragon was not as majestic looking as their dragons but still from the looks of him, he would have been a marvelous sight to behold. "What were his colors? Surely you've noticed his colors..." he asked emphatically.  
  
"Oh he was a dragon of all green, red and gold." Goten said a matter-of-factly, just shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Do you, kids, like to see the dragons up close?" Sioned asked them. "We'll be going out in a few minutes to see them. Do you, by any chance, know how to ride on a horse?" she inquired, recalling that she hasn't seen them horseback-riding yet.  
  
"Uh-Yes! We'd surely like to see them. I bet they're more majestic up close than from a distance, huh?" Marron replied eagerly, barely containing her excitement at that thought.  
  
"Uhmm...No. In our city, we didn't use horses for transportation except for sport and leisure," Trunks admitted. "But of course, we had experienced riding on a horse on the way here from the desert."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that. Well, it does not matter. You'll get the hang of it when you do it frequently. And now that you're here, you'll have ample opportunity to do so." Rohan smiled at them reassuringly.  
  
--to be continued.  



	6. Secrets Unfold

CHAPTER 6  
  
The whole retinue of the High Prince and Princess left Stronghold two days ago, the Saiyajins and Marron were with them when they left for Dragons' Rest. They were quite surprised when they saw Pol's Palace. It was so grand that it took Marron's breath away. She felt like she was living in one of the fairy tales that she was so fond of reading.  
  
The drawbridge was lowered and the portcullis was raised as soon as the guards on the parapet above the gateway had seen them. Pennants of the High Prince's colors had been put up and everything had been set ready for the much-awaited Rialla. People from different parts of the land had arrived ahead of them. Lord Chaynal and Princess Tobin had arrived from Radzyn Keep together with Maarken and Hollis and their children from Whitecliff Manor. Lord Tallain and Lady Sionell's family together with their retinue from Tiglath had arrived after Lord Chaynal's retinue. Lord Walvis and Lady Feylin from Remagev couldn't wait to see their grandchildren again that they were the first ones to arrive. Others will be coming in from Syr, High Kirat, Athmyr, Graypearl, Balarat, Castle Crag, Skybowl, River Ussh, Kierst, Isel, Faolain Riverport and Lowland, and Waes.  
  
After what happened at the last Rialla, everyone was hoping that it'd be different this time. They were all sanguine in thinking none of High Prince Roelestra's descendants will be coming around to challenge the seat for High Prince. They trusted that Chiana will be complacent now that she married Prince Hamian; therefore, providing substance to her claim as a princess. Prince Miyon of Cunaxa won't be making any more trouble, now that his daughter, Princess Meiglan, is Prince Pol's wife (or so they thought).  
  
When every one of them had dismounted, a tall man with a golden hair approached them, in tow were two little girls of nine. Behind the three was a woman who looked much like Marron except of a shy and frail demeanor.  
  
"Granmere! Granpere! We missed you so much!!!" exclaimed two exuberant youthful voices.  
  
"Children! Behave yourselves," admonished Meiglan. "I'm so sorry, your graces. They are usually more behaved than this."  
  
"It's all right, Meiglan. You know I hate to be weighted with formalities especially when it comes to my grandchildren. I haven't seen them since winter." Rohan smiled at her with assurance.  
  
"As you wish, your grace."  
  
"It's Rohan, Meiglan. I had hoped that by this time you would call us by our names instead of our titles."  
  
"Rohan, that's enough. Leave the child alone," reprimanded Sioned. "Call us in whatever name you are comfortable with, Meiglan. I know that it will take time for you to get used to the informality of the family since you had grown up enveloped in proprieties," smiled Sioned.  
  
"Father, I would like to meet the guests you had saddled yourself with." Pol took a peek at the three new young faces with them.  
  
"Oh yes... Come, I'll introduce them to you." Rohan beckoned them over.  
  
As they neared him, Pol scrutinized them from head to toe. They could sense that he was measuring them up. They can see that Rohan's son was a man of around thirty years with the same bearing as Rohan except that his was of arrogance unlike his father who exuded wisdom.  
  
"These young people were from Satan City. Don't ask me where that is because I have no idea and according to them, it's not located anywhere in our map. The man with lavender hair is Trunks. Yes! The hair is real." Sioned chuckled at Pol and his people's reaction at Trunks' hair color. "And this here is Goten. The girl is Marron." She turned to them and introduced the rest of Pol's party; "I'd like you to meet my son, Pol, and his family. This is his wife, Meiglan and their daughters, Jihan and Rislyn." Marron curtsied and the men bowed their head to the royal family.  
  
The children were twins and the only distinction between the two was their eyes and the fact that Rislyn paled at the sight of water and Jihan swam like a fish. These attributes only showed that Jihan was pure diarmadhi while her sister was faradhi. Rislyn's eyes were as limpid a green as Roelestra's whereas Jihan's were Rohan's startling blue. It was just convenient that their father's eyes were a changeable combination of both. Only a select few knew the truth about Pol's birth. He was the son of Rohan with the former High Prince Roelestra's daughter, Ianthe (now deceased). Most of the people knew that Pol was Sioned's son and those who knew would guard the secret for the rest of their lives.  
  
Everybody was surprised when the twins grabbed Goten's and Trunks' arms all of a sudden. "Goten! Trunks! Let's play dragons!" The children pulled them towards the garden. The two men just looked at each other then at the kids' parents, shrugged their shoulders, and allowed the girls to pull them along. The people left behind just looked at the retreating figures in amusement. Marron was slightly humiliated that the children preferred them to her. Come to think of it, I've never been really fond of children being the only child in the family, she considered and dismissed the idea.  
  
Trunks felt so helpless at the demand of Rislyn, it goes the same for Goten who felt the same way at Jihan's demand. The royal family was chortling when they heard some good imitation of a dragon's roar and then giggles and shrieks from the children and their new friends.  
  
"I think we can trust them not to let the children come to any harm."  
  
"The children seem to have taken a liking to them both. I trust your kids' instincts. If they feel those two were all right then I believe them." Sioned convinced Meiglan of her daughters' safety. "I believed Myrdal when she said that those two men were warriors of the highest caliber, although we haven't really seen them fight. Maybe we will see their skills in this Rialla."  
  
"Oi, Jihan! Don't yank too hard... That hurts, you know!" Goten complained as Jihan pulled his hair to stop him from colliding with the rose wall. "Iteh! Don't worry, I can control myself," he chuckled at her while looking over at Trunks to see how he was doing with his charge.  
  
Rislyn was gentler with Trunks than Jihan was with Goten. However, looking at his friend's face, Goten could tell that he was not having a good time.  
  
"Oi Trunks!" Goten called his attention. "Why don't we give these kids a treat. A dragon treat, if you know what I mean." He raised his right eyebrow towards Trunks with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"No! Remember, no one is supposed to know of our powers except Isriam and Myrdal." Trunks reminded him about their resolve.  
  
"I'm sure if we make these kids promise us with secrecy, they'll keep their word and not spill the beans to anyone at all." He assured him.  
  
Suddenly, the girls stopped in mid-yank and looked at the sky. Then they heard a commotion outside and the same rumble of the dragons they had heard at Stronghold. The girls were getting excited and began urging them to watch the dragons landing by the side of the lake.  
  
Both complied and carried the girls toward the group of Prince Pol. They saw that Pol, Rohan, Tobin and Maarken were concentrating on the same direction. It must be where the dragons had landed. When they neared, they saw some hatchlings playing by the lake. The dragonets were splashing water at each other and at Prince Pol's golden horse, Azhenel, which was playing with the dragonets as if it, too, was a dragon.  
  
"I really would like to see the dragons up close when they are in flight. It must be breathtaking," Jihan mused.  
  
Goten sent Trunks a smirk and Trunks had a feeling that what his friend have in mind won't be good at all.  
  
Everyone was so caught up with the sight of the dragons at play that they didn't notice the time pass by. When the dragons had their fill of the bath and food provided by Dragons' Rest, the sire bugled to let the hatchlings ready for flight. It was a sight to see when all dragons spread their wings and started to beat at the air and were slowly rising up in the sky.  
  
Both girls were sitting atop the Saiyajins' shoulders. Goten yanked Trunks and signaled him to follow his lead.  
  
"Uh, Jihan... do you really want to see the dragons while they're in flight?"  
  
"You betcha!!!" Jihan squealed.  
  
"I want you and Rislyn to make a promise that what we are about to do will be kept a secret. You can't tell even your family about this." Goten addressed the girls.  
  
"What are you going to do, Goten?" Rislyn asked.  
  
"Something that will make your dream come true but I need your promise first."  
  
The girls nodded solemnly and vowed that they will tell no one about what the men were going to do. They were so serious that Trunks believed them. So he agreed and let his guard down.  
  
"Let's go to the Rose garden so no one will see us." Trunks suggested.  
  
Goten nodded and warned the girls, "Okay, you'd better hold on tight or you'd fall off from our shoulders." Jihan and Rislyn looked at each other and tightened their hold at their respective elders.  
  
Looking around, making sure that no one was about, Trunks nodded to Goten. The girls were so surprised when the men started floating. Suddenly they felt the whoosh of the wind then discovered that they, indeed, were flying. They saw the dragons flying ahead and they forgot their fears and started to get excited. Trunks and Goten warned their charges not to utter a word or the people who were land-stranded would hear, look up and notice that they were flying.  
  
The dragons were surprised to see four humans accompanying them in their flight but after a few minutes with them, they had gotten used to their presence. After the four accompanied the dragons to their tryst, Trunks decided to treat the kids to a roller coaster ride. It was the most memorable day of the girls' small lives.  
  
I hope we can trust these kids, Trunks contemplated. I wish I could be as lighthearted as Goten. I guess I'm more of my father's son, he chuckled at the memory of his father's stern visage.  
  
"Jihan! Rislyn! Where are you kids off to now?" Pol heard his wife shouting looking for their daughters. He was startled when suddenly a hysterical note can be heard in Meiglan's voice. His wife was not an excitable type of person so he himself started to get worried. His parents and him hurriedly went to Meiglan to see what's going on. When they arrived at the Rose Garden, they saw her wringing her hands and tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong, dear? Where are the children?" Sioned asked her while taking her daughter-in-law by the shoulders and led her to a stone bench.  
  
"I can't find the children, your grace. I've been shouting myself hoarse looking for them and they didn't reply. They usually respond to my calls no matter where they are. But now, I can't find them. I've asked the guards if they've seen them but all I got from them is nothing. None have seen my daughters." Meiglan started to get hysterical again.  
  
"Calm down, my dear. I'm sure they're just here somewhere." Rohan assured her while quietly giving instructions to some guards to look for the children everywhere.  
  
Pol approached a ray of sunlight and started looking for his daughters, trying to locate their precious little colors. He was totally overwhelmed when he finally did locate his kids because he could also sense brilliant gold colors surrounding Jihan's and Rislyn's pastel ones. All he could determine was that the children were getting nearer the Palace. He just couldn't pinpoint where exactly they were at the moment because all he could see were skies. "They're both all right," he assured them all. "I don't know precisely where they are right now but I do know that they're both fine and in all likelihood, having a good time."  
  
Everyone was astounded when there was a sudden burst of wind above them. When they looked up they saw Goten and Trunks carrying the children in their arms while they were slowly landing in their midst. Trunks was giving Goten dagger looks and then both men were looking at the princes and princesses in abject apology.  
  
"Mother! Father!" squealed Jihan.  
  
"Granpa! Granma!" Rislyn followed suit. "We were flying! We flew with the dragons!" She jumped from Trunks' arms, shot past her father and bounded into the arms of Rohan.  
  
"You should have seen us!" Jihan exclaimed. "The dragons were surprised at first but after a few minutes, they allowed us to fly with them to their place. It was so exciting! After that, Goten and Trunks gave us a rollercoaster ride. Well that's what Goten called it."  
  
"Yes, that's what Trunks said. But it was so incredible! We flew so fast and in circles. At first we thought we're going to throw up but when we got the hang of it, it was so fun!" Rislyn recounted their activities.  
  
Rohan just nodded in response but wasn't really paying much attention to his grandchildren's tale. He was stupefied at what they had all just witnessed that he couldn't help himself but stare at the two strange men. When he looked at everyone, he saw that they felt the same way as he did. In fact, most of them were looking at Goten and Trunks slack-jawed.  
  
"Ano--, Gomen ne." Goten scratched his head while apologizing profusely to Pol and Meiglan. "We didn't mean to cause you any worries at all. We didn't realize that we've been gone that long. We thought we'd be back in no time."  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince Pol." Trunks bowed deeply to Pol. "It won't happen again. I guess we were just thinking of giving the girls some fun that we didn't take into account that you'd be worrying and dreading of what might happen to them considering that we're strangers and you, probably, have enemies." Goten snapped his head around looking astonished at Trunks. This was one of the moments when Trunks had said something long. Usually he would just scowl and grimace like his father.  
  
Pol just waved aside their explanation and accepted their expressions of regret. "How did you do it? You, two, can fly?" Looking wide-eyed, he asked them.  
  
"Actually, the three of us can. Marron can also fly." Trunks admitted in defeat. I guess everything's out in the open. We had been reckless. I shouldn't have allowed Goten to talk me into things. He grimaced as he thought this.   
  
"What else can you, people, do? I think it's time that you tell us everything." Rohan crossed his arms and glowered at them.  
  
"I'll spare these two from explaining. I'll do the talking." Marron made her way to the crowd and joined her friends. "We are not from this planet nor even from this dimension. The truth is, we have no idea where this is," she swept her arms encompassing everything. "But we do know where we came from. We came from planet Earth. I am an Earthling while these two men are only half Earthlings. Their fathers were from the planet Vejiita, same name as Trunks father. They are the race called Saiyajins. They are the most powerful race in the universe. These two had been warriors since they were just little boys. As for myself, my father was the most powerful warrior on planet Earth. My mother was an android who was once their enemy and had become part of the Z Warriors. My mother was the most powerful woman warrior in the world." Marron stated a matter-of-factly. "Goten's father became the Cosmic Guardian when he defeated all the dragons and save the universe from total annihilation. And I think that means that he's the guardian of every dimension and every timeline. I won't be surprised if he shows up here in your world." She smiled at the reaction of the people when they finally took in her words. "Trunks' father is the prince of the Saiyajins. If their planet had not been destroyed, his father would be King by now. Anyway, these two can transform to Super Saiyajins, in fact, up to the third degree. The most fun to see is when they fuse together and form Gotenks. In our own dimension, the Saiyajins were called The Golden Warriors," she finished with a flourish.  
  
At the last statement, all Sunrunners looked and nodded at each other. Marron's last statement convinced them that they did, indeed, saw the two having brilliant golden auras.  
  
"How strong are you?" Rohan asked straight to the point.  
  
Before Trunks could say anything, Marron butted in. "Both of them are so strong that they can carry three dragons easily." She smirked at her friends while Trunks and Goten just glowered at her.  
  
"We'd like to see you transform to--, what was it called? Super Saiyajins?" Both Pol and Sioned asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Super Saiyajins." Goten admitted, sighing in defeat.  
  
"If you really want to see us transform, I suggest we go somewhere else," Trunks told them. "We need to do it in a big open space. We don't want to destroy your splendid Palace here and cause your horses to stampede. Why don't we go a little ways to the desert and we can transform there?" He asked Rohan and warned them at the same time. "But before we do that, I'd like you to promise us that only those who had witnessed our flight can know and see the extent of our powers. I don't want anyone else outside this circle to know about our capabilities. We can only show you our transformation but don't ask us to show our other powers." Trunks extracted promises from everyone in the group.  
  
"All right, we all give you our words." Sioned promised while everyone gave their assent and promise that no one outside their circle is to know about their powers. "But why won't you show us your other powers? It would be best if we know how powerful you really are," she wondered.  
  
"We can't do that simply because our powers are capable of destroying this world," Goten replied truthfully.  
  
"That can't be true," Morwenna cried out.  
  
"Believe it, please," Marron pleaded. "I have seen what their powers can do. They are telling the truth. Their full powers can destroy this whole planet and kill everyone. Even when they use their powers in moderation, the devastation is still great."  
  
Everyone was taken aback and looked at both Saiyajins in fear. Only Jihan and Rislyn were looking at Goten and Trunks with smiles on their faces. The only thing that these girls knew was that these two great men were their friends and they were fun to be with, they were even better than granpa.  
  
"Ahem..." Goten tried to take back their attention. "Uhmm... Prince Rohan, please ask one of the guards to bring two large carriages in here. Make sure that they're big enough for everyone to fit in. Trunks and I will carry you all to a place where we can show you our transformation," he suggested.  
  
Rohan nodded and gestured to a guard to come over. After giving his instructions, he turned back to Goten, Trunks and Marron. "Where will you take us?" he inquired.  
  
"While we were flying with the dragons, I saw an ideal place for transformation. We'll take you there. But only those who are in this group." He stopped talking when the carriages arrived hauled by horses and led by two merchants.  
  
"Thank you so much. We'll return these carriages to you as soon as we're done with them." Rohan smiled assuringly at the merchants and dismissed them. Only the guard who carried out his order stayed put. Since he was part of the group who saw them fly, he decided to stay and witness further. Pol motioned for his daughters to return to their rooms but they defied him.  
  
"But Papa, we'd like to go with you. Goten and Trunks are our friends and we'd like to see them transform!" insisted Rislyn.  
  
"It's all right, your grace. Let them come with us. They won't come to any harm at all, you have our word on that." Trunks requested and Prince Pol nodded his assent.  
  
As soon as everyone had been loaded in, the Saiyajins warned them to hold on tight as both slowly lifted the carriages. Everyone gasped in surprise when they felt themselves being lifted high into the air. They were even more dumbfounded when they saw Marron was flying by herself and accompanying them through the air as they headed to the desert.   
  
As soon as they landed, everyone scrambled out of the carriages and assembled beside Marron. She motioned for them to follow her behind a large rock. "Let's stay behind this boulder for precaution. We'll come out after they've already transformed because during the transformation, they rev up their powers and the force will disrupt the sand, so it would be dangerous for bystanders." Nodding, they took heed of her advice.  
  
The Saiyajins went a way farther from the group, perhaps a mile or so. When they felt that they were far enough not to harm the people, Trunks and Goten stood in attention and revved up their powers. Rohan and his group were amazed at what they were witnessing. They could see the two Saiyajins standing in a fighting stance. They could hardly believe their eyes when they saw the sands slowly shifting around those two. What was more amazing was the fact that even non-Sunrunners can see huge golden aura glowing around the men. Then the wind had picked up and the sands were swirling around the Saiyajins, like water making huge ripples when dragons were about to land in the lake. Then they were completely startled when the two suddenly screamed and the shifting sands became a sandstorm. Right there and then, before their very eyes, Trunks and Goten became more muscular, their hair standing up and turning golden yellow and the golden aura about them became more pronounced. After the transformation, the two slowly approached the group. Both were crackling with enormous energies that every step they took shifted the sands. But when they were already in front of Prince Rohan, the glowing had stopped and the transformation was complete. That's when they noticed that not only their hair changed color but so were their eyebrows turned golden yellow and their eyes turned green.  
  
The faradh'im with them avoided sunrunning them. One of them tried and was almost blinded by the sheer power of their colors. Everyone was in awe and at the same time frightened at the force these two command. The Super Saiyajin mode was enough to convince Prince Pol that what Marron said would have to be true. He was about to ask for more demonstration of their other powers but stopped himself. If this is true, then the rest of what Marron told us must be true as well. I don't want them to destroy our land just to satisfy my curiosity. This is enough display of strength for me, Pol was convinced that he need not any further proof of their powers.  
  
"Although we are more powerful than you are, we have no intention, whatsoever, of conquering your world. All we want is to live in peace with you while we figure out how to get back to our own dimension." Trunks told them solemnly. Both approached High Prince Rohan and kneeled in front of him. At the same time, "we pledge ourselves to you as the ruler of this land, that we will never use our powers recklessly nor abuse your hospitality. Our powers will be restricted to the protection of your people when no other force will prevail." With this pledge, the two returned to their original selves and then everyone went back to Dragons' Rest.  
  
--to be continued  
  
The next chapter will take some time to finish. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. - gyhardin  



End file.
